


into the spirit

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: a reencounter with a more confident Shige.





	into the spirit

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The third time Shige mocks Koyama for twirling out of turn, Massu eyes him suspiciously. “Isn’t it like Nishikido-kun is still here with us, in spirit?” he trolls.

Sometimes Shige thinks that Massu is a dick, and that’s largely why they’re friends. He just smiles, though, and makes a note to tell Ryo about it later. Their most recent ex-member will definitely get a kick out of his legacy remaining inside of Shige.

It was Ryo who’d called Shige first, something along the lines of “don’t be mad, I’m too cute to be mad at,” and Shige had informed him that he was not Tegoshi and his cuteness will get him nowhere. To which, of course, Ryo had immediately accused Shige of thinking that he was cute, and Shige had sputtered for five minutes before Ryo laughed at him and said that he’s flattered the great novelist Kato-sensei has decent vision – there’s hope for his book after all.

After that, it was like nothing ever happened, and Shige’s pretty sure that he talks to Ryo more often now than when they worked together. He’s much more pleasant outside of the office, anyway, and Shige is less concerned with his image in front of Ryo now that it doesn’t matter anymore.

“You know,” Tegoshi says deviously, and Shige wonders if he’s getting some kind of freaky TegoMasu tag team here, “now that you’re not in the same group anymore, it’s okay to act on your _hidden desires_.”

Shige narrows his eyes, regretting his words before he even speaks them. “And what exactly are these _hidden desires_?”

“Sexing up Ryo-chan, of course,” Tegoshi replies casually, and Shige chokes on his spit. “It’s okay now that you won’t be dipping the pen in the company ink.”

Massu snorts. “Because you of all people would be concerned with that.”

Tegoshi pretends to look innocent, but he’s fooling no one. “Ryo-chan has always liked you,” Tegoshi says to Shige, sounding a little sad about it. “He gave you the hardest time out of any of us, which means he likes you the best.”

“Tego has a point,” Koyama interjects.

“You too?” Shige exclaims. “I don’t want to have sex with Ryo! Why would you guys even think about that, ew.”

“Leave me out of this,” Massu jumps to say. “I would prefer to never think about you having sex with anyone.”

“This is why you’re my favorite,” Shige tells him, and they fist-pound.

“Whatever,” Tegoshi says, rolling his eyes and flipping his hair like a true girl. “Now you’re thinking about it.”

Shige wants to kick Tegoshi in his pretty face a little, because he’s right. Thankfully, their new leader calls their attention back to work then, and Shige has a few hours of distraction before he returns to his very inappropriate thoughts of dipping his pen in Ryo’s ink, which are, quite honestly, not very new.

With all that they talk on the phone, Shige doesn’t actually meet up with Ryo very often. Kanjani8 are busier than ever before, which makes Shige less inclined to get butt hurt over his decision. Ryo’s healthy and happy and considerably less stressed, and Shige smiles just looking at him when he finally has a free day.

“I feel like I’m on an incredibly awkward date,” Ryo comments as they stuff their faces with gyoza, Shige sending Massu pictures just to be a bitch. “Why are you acting so weird? And stop with the texting, it’s rude.”

“I’m teasing Massu,” Shige explains. “And I’m not acting weird.”

“You two dating or something?” Ryo asks seriously, gesturing from side to side with his chopsticks. “Never would have called it.”

“Ew, no,” Shige replies, and Ryo laughs with his mouth full in the most unattractive way. “I would never date him. He’s way too anal about everything.”

Ryo contains himself and swallows. “I know, right? Besides, if you were going to be gay for anyone, it would be me.”

“You wish,” Shige taunts, darting his eyes down to his food. His phone buzzes, probably Massu calling him an asshole, but Shige doesn’t dare reach for it.

“What, I’m hot,” Ryo goes on, shoving like six gyoza into his mouth at once, and Shige just shakes his head. “You should be honored to even be in my presence.”

“Whatever,” Shige mutters, and Ryo just smirks at him. Strangely enough, Shige had missed Ryo’s consistent sarcasm. Tegoshi says things like that all the time, but he’s actually serious.

They eat the rest of the meal in silence, and Shige finally checks his phone when Ryo excuses himself to the bathroom. Not only had Massu called him an asshole, Tegoshi had asked if he’d gotten into Ryo’s pants yet, his message accompanied by the filthiest series of emotes Shige’s ever seen, which he was pretty sure were supposed to emulate a blow job. _Under the table is the best_ , Tegoshi had added, and Shige’s still making a face when Ryo gets back.

“You look disgusted and interested at the same time,” Ryo observes, reading him like he’s always been able to. “Did Buta send you a dirty picture in return?”

“No,” Shige says quickly, pocketing his phone. “Are you ready to go?”

Ryo eyes him, and Shige doesn’t know why he bothers to front. “Yeah, sure, let’s go.”

Ryo insists on paying, with which Shige doesn’t argue, and soon they’re walking side by side down the snowy street, hands stuffed in pockets and breaths puffing bright white in front of them. It’s sunny but still cold, and Shige has images of curling up under the kotatsu with hot chocolate, watching a dumb movie that they can both make fun of and just enjoying each other’s company without the underlying pressures of work.

“Want to come over?” Shige blurts out without thinking, grateful that it’s cold enough for his flush to be natural.

Ryo just grunts in affirmation, and they hop the next train to Shige’s neighborhood, riding in silence the whole way. It’s a comfortable silence, the kind that only two people who have known each other for a long time can have, and just before their stop, Shige looks over and catches Ryo staring aimlessly out the window, his face completely relaxed and thoughtful.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks quietly, not wanting to disturb Ryo’s peace.

Ryo shrugs. “Who knows.”

At Shige’s apartment, they kick off their shoes and Ryo immediately burrows under the kotatsu while Shige makes hot chocolate. Ryo’s not a fan of sweet things, but he’s cold enough not to care, and it makes Shige visibly twitch to hold himself back from at least slinging an arm around Ryo. He’s shivering that much.

“For someone who’s supposed to be so hot, you sure are pretty cold,” Shige jokes.

Ryo snorts. “That was bad, even for you.”

They both laugh then, the atmosphere growing lighter as Shige flips through his cable stations and finds something amusing to watch. Ryo leans on him as they mock the characters, which hits a little close to home when the main girl ends up falling for her best friend.

“Dumb bitch,” Ryo mutters. “She should just tell him. There’s nothing to be gained by keeping it all inside.”

“But they’re best friends,” Shige argues. “If he doesn’t feel the same way, it will ruin everything.”

“You seem pretty emotionally invested,” Ryo teases, poking Shige in the side, and Shige scoots away. “Something you want to tell me?”

“Just playing devil’s advocate,” Shige says, trying to keep his voice even. “Don’t state a fact if you can’t defend it.”

“Your inner lawyer is showing,” Ryo whispers, like it’s a secret, then sighs and returns to regular volume. “But seriously? If she doesn’t tell him, she’ll wonder her whole life ‘what if’, being miserable every time he dates or god forbid gets married.”

Shige turns to face him in full debate mode. “So you’re saying that she should chance losing _everything_ on the sheer hope that he will not only feel the same, but also that something stupid won’t happen further down the line that will hurt her even more?”

“Shige, if you don’t take risks for fear of getting hurt, you’ll never know what it’s like to _live_.” Ryo leans back on his elbows and gestures to the TV. “Look, right there, she’s going to just walk up and kiss him. That’s the way to go about it.”

Shige stares at the screen as the main character does exactly that, startling her best friend for a second, but then he’s wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back while cheesy music plays in the background. “Life isn’t a movie,” he says.

“I’d rather know for sure than go on wondering,” Ryo states, a finality in his tone, and Shige chances a look at his face. It’s set, eyes not entirely seeing the movie anymore, and Shige swallows hard as his adrenaline kicks in. Fight or flight, go for it or chicken out, and this time he doesn’t hold back.

Ryo’s lips are still against his, the carpet rough under his palms as he leans down to change both of their lives. He gives it a few seconds and when Ryo still doesn’t respond, he pulls away dejectedly without looking at him.

He’s halted by a fist in his shirt, demanding his attention, and Shige physically trembles when he meets Ryo’s eyes. “Are you serious?” Ryo asks.

“You don’t have to make fun of me-” Shige starts to say, but he’s interrupted by Ryo pulling him down and fusing their mouths together, making Shige’s head spin with the ferocity of his kiss. It’s not Shige’s first kiss with a man, but it’s the first one that matters and he follows his instincts, licking the inseam of Ryo’s lips and gasping when Ryo’s tongue touches his.

Ryo’s hands slide around Shige’s back, pulling him closer and Shige loses his balance, crashing on top of him and Ryo doesn’t seem to mind, curling his body beneath Shige’s and kissing him harder as they align perfectly.

“Ryo,” Shige gets out, and Ryo takes the interruption as an opportunity to press his wet lips to every inch of Shige’s neck. “Ah… what are we doing?”

“ _You_ kissed _me_ , remember?” Ryo mutters, his voice deep enough to give Shige chills when it’s directed into his skin. “This is all your fault.”

“But if you don’t want to-”

“ _Obviously_ I do,” Ryo practically growls, grabbing Shige’s hips and situating him so that he can feel how much Ryo wants it. He can’t stop the groan that forms in his lungs as they rub together, so hot that he almost misses Ryo’s next words. “I always have.”

All Shige can do is kiss him again, responding to his admission the only way he can right now, and Ryo’s content to just lay there and let it happen. The whole world knows that Ryo’s lazy in bed, but the way he’s rocking up against Shige and swirling his tongue around Shige’s doesn’t seem lazy at all, nor the rough way he grabs Shige’s shirt and yanks it over his head like it offends him.

Shige should be cold, but he’s nothing but hot and follows Ryo’s lead, disposing of Ryo’s shirt and hesitating on his belt. He feels sheepish as he looks down, taking in Ryo’s lean torso and tanned skin, and takes a deep breath when he sees the prominent erection in his pants.

“Haven’t done this with a man before, have you,” Ryo whispers knowingly, his breath on Shige’s ear making him shiver. “It’s okay, I’ll show you what to do.”

“I think I can figure it out,” Shige hisses back, a little embarrassed and _very_ determined, and Ryo makes a pleased noise as Shige gets them both out of their pants in record time. He bumps the bulge in Ryo’s boxers and shudders at the faint moan that results, which fuels him to touch him properly and watch Ryo’s face in amazement as it distorts for him. Eyes barely open, lips parted, flushed cheeks; Ryo’s so fucking hot right now that Shige can’t focus on anything else, gasping in shock when Ryo’s fingers dip into his own underwear to stroke him as well.

“Shige,” Ryo whispers, and Shige waits for the rest of the sentence until he realizes that Ryo’s actually _saying his name_. It arouses Shige even more and he takes it out on Ryo, moving his hand faster and twisting his wrist the way he likes to do to himself, and Ryo’s arching against him and moaning even louder as Shige leans down to kiss him again.

Everything after that is muffled, but subtlety has never been one of Ryo’s strong points, and the trend continues when Ryo unabashedly shoves a tube into Shige’s hand. Carefully Shige removes Ryo’s boxers, trying to avoid being kneed in the face or anywhere else unpleasant, and he stares down at him incredulously as Ryo just lifts his legs and spreads them wide.

“Do it, Shige,” Ryo orders, his voice deep and authoritative, and Shige’s taken over by pure blind lust. He doesn’t actively open the tube and smear the contents onto his fingers, but it happens that way, and the next thing he knows he’s twisting them inside Ryo, listening for every gasp and moan to guide him through the unknown. He hits something that has Ryo pushing back and he concentrates on it, watching Ryo fall apart beneath him in aroused fascination, and Ryo’s kisses are even more enticing when they’re desperate and hungry.

“Can I say something?” Shige asks against Ryo’s lips.

“No,” Ryo growls. “You can shut up and fuck me.”

Shige just laughs as he pulls his fingers out, groaning when Ryo slicks his cock with lube and places it between his legs, and then nothing is funny anymore. Shige keeps his eyes locked on Ryo’s as he pushes in, biting his lip at how tight it is, and it seems so surreal when his balls meet Ryo’s skin. He watches Ryo’s eyes roll back, his nails digging into Shige’s shoulder blades as he shifts around, getting used to him, legs wrapping around Shige’s waist as he presses as close as he can.

“Okay,” Ryo rasps, flashing a smile that is completely out of place and just as comforting. “Let’s do this.”

Instantly Shige’s back in his mouth, kissing him as he slowly starts to move, in and out and in and out, but it’s more like an afterthought as Shige’s overcome with the sensation of being completely surrounded by Ryo. Ryo’s moaning with every breath and it tickles his tongue, taking him even further from reality where all he knows is Ryo and sex and… feelings.

Mid-coitus isn’t the best time for epiphanies, but Shige’s pretty sure he just fell in love with Nishikido Ryo right here on his living room floor under the kotatsu while the credits roll on some crappy romcom that had ironically made it all happen in the first place. And the thought alone scares him to death.

“Stop thinking,” Ryo hisses, grabbing Shige’s hand and shoving it between them, where he finds Ryo’s cock hard and leaking and rushes to jerk it in time to his thrusts. “God, Shige, you fuck like a turtle,” and Shige doubles his speed and indirectly the force of his groans.

There’s a sense of pride in making Ryo come, feeling him shudder beneath him and spill hot over his fingers, his body tightening even more around Shige until his orgasm is practically sucked out of him, but there’s a bigger reward in the way Ryo kisses him afterward, like he can’t get enough, and Shige feels everything Ryo won’t say in their crushing of lips and meshing of tongues.

“See, there are benefits to not being in the same group,” Ryo says, breathlessly, and Shige swats at him.

“Still a sore subject,” he mumbles.

“No, my ass is a sore subject,” Ryo tells him, and Shige grins smugly.


End file.
